Attack on Titan:Armageddon
by AnimePsycho1
Summary: Year 982,War is still waged against Titans but with Eren Yeager dead how can humanity keep it up, especially with Titan Shifters lurking behind the walls. With Shifters lurking around them its only a matter of time before they strike and that could mean the end of Humanity or does it? SYOC (Accepting Oc's)
1. Oc Application

This is my First story and I'm excited to where this story leads. I'm pretty new to making stories so until said otherwise you can give me your Oc I the review section or pm me. I will be looking for both Titan shifters and humans, you can submit 2 characters per person (Whether it's two shifters or whatever).Go on my account page for the Oc form. Sorry I couldn't write more than this I don't any characters yet so, gotta do what ya gotta do

-If you have any questions to what something on the application means don't hesitate to ask me or go to Shingeki-no-Kyojin/Attack on Titan wiki page

**1) Be original 2) Be Creative 3) Don't just submit Titans **

**4) I accept and Mary-sues just don't overdo it**

**5) Also this story takes place "YEARS" (haven't decided how long) after the end of season 1 so don't hold back what you want your character to be (Has nothing to do with the manga)**

**6) I'll also need some side characters, Oc's that are there to just fill the void so if you just want a side role just fill out the important stuff (Name, Gender, Height, Hair, **

**Oc Application:**

**General Info**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday: (Only provide month & day)**

**Race: (Human, Titan Shifter, or both [there's a small chance you'll get chosen if you choose both])**

**Ethnicity: **

**Nationality: **

**Sexuality :( Straight, Gay, Bisexual)**

**Family:**

**Where From (What district):**

**Likes:**

**Dislike:**

**Love Interest (type of people attracted too [Only answer if u want your Oc to try to have a relationship]):**

**Appearance( Human form)**

**Height/Weight:**

**Hairstyle/color:**

**Eye color:**

**Body Build:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Scars, Facial features, piercings, :**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Breast size (girls only) :**

**Fighting style ([Hand-to-hand combat] Freestyle, Wrestling, etc) :**

**Appearance: (Titan Form)**

**Type :( Ex. Armored, Colossal, Dancing, etc, I'll be okay if your character is one of those in the series but please try to think of something original)**

**Height:**

**Hairstyle/Color:**

**Eyes/color:**

**Body (covered by skin or Muscle [ex. Erens titan form & Female titan) :**

**Body Build:**

**Body Form (Short limbs, huge head, etc) :**

**Alignment (Good [Against titans], Bad [Against Humans], or Neutral [?]) :**

**Abilities (Hardin your skin, the Coordinate, Summon Titans, etc) Surprise me! (You're able to have 2) :**

**Statistics (Go by each option through 1-10 scale )Titan Shifters have 50 pts & humans 35, I will count it**

**-Required for both humans & Shifters**

**-For each skill at 10 it will give your Oc an advantage at certain times**

**Power:**

**Speed:**

**Intelligence:**

**Endurance (****Not needed for humans****):**

**Strategy (1=Straight forward approach/10=Strategy wise) :**

**Teamwork (How does it work with allies) :**

**Elusiveness/Agility (How good is it at avoiding capture)(****Not needed for humans****) :**

**Battle Skill (How advanced in their fighting style):**

**Other:**

**Does your character worship the walls?**

**Do you have any ideas about any new deviant titans or weapons?**

**Extra info about Oc (optional):**

* * *

The application below is just an example I have interest (as of yet) of adding any characters of mine to this story

**General Info**

**Name/Nickname: Adrian Saito (Real last name: Zaugg)/ Sai**

**Age: 16 (actually 44)**

**Gender: male**

"**Birthday": march 15 **

**Race: Titan shifter**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Nationality: Swiss-German**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Family: Adoptive family; Ayame Saito (mother/alive) & Toshiro Saito (father/deceased) & Saya Saito (older sister/deceased)**

**Likes: the destruction of mankind, Killing, his older sister Saya**

**Dislike: The Walls, Titans, the Coordinate, Wall Cult, Military branches, his leader**

**Love Interest: Not interested**

**Appearance( Human form****)**

**Height/Weight: 5'9/ 128lbs**

**Hairstyle/color: Classic Bob cut/ Blond /the bangs being black**

**Eye color: green**

**Body Build: Small, but **

**Skin Tone: light tan**

**Scars, Facial features, piercings, : **

**History: Was found alone outside the walls (unknowingly disguised as a young boy) at "6" years old. Founded by his adoptive sister Saya she brought him back to (Scouting expedition 131) the Survey corps. Though surprised to see a young boy outside the walls, they brought Adrian back to the Hermiha district. Shortly Adrian was adopted by Ayame & Toshiro saito. Everyone would scold him for not showing emotion at certain occasions though he never listened to no one but Saya, she told him that emotion I what differs humans from titans and that he shouldn't bottle them up though it never seemed to stick to him. She taught him Systema and would always train him unknowingly how harsh that would bite her in ass in the future. During his time with his family the only person he started to care about was Saya seeing that she was a strong willed warrior, but felt anger knowing that he would have to kill her. At age "10" Saya died during an expedition outside the walls which Adrian showed no emotion towards, only interested in completing his mission, but threw his anger at others for the loss of his sister. Age 12 he joined the Training Corps graduating in the top ten of his class, mostly because of his sisters training. Now, inside the walls he eagerly waits for the time to strike and eliminate mankind but constantly is reminded of his sister and contemplating what she would've wanted him to do.**

**Personality: Adrian is a very hateful person but is determined to complete his mission and will gladly kill all that's in his way. Very emotionless towards other people's problem but when he does show emotion he seems either angry or psychotic. When talking of his sister he won't hesitate to rip your head off. During fights his psychotic side really shows and when he gets going you might as well say your prayers because he will finish the job. When he's on top of the wall he show strange characteristics **

**Fighting style: Systema (look it up)**

**Group Alignment: The Garrison**

**Appearance: (Titan Form)**

**Type: The Raging Titan**

**Height: 9 meters**

**Hairstyle/Color: Same hairstyle/ Red hair **

**Eye color: Yellow**

**Body: Muscle Fragment**

**Body Build: Muscular**

**Body Form: His body is extremely Buff compared to his human form but other than that no big changes**

**Alignment: Bad**

**Abilities: When enraged his veins start to glow a bloody red and his body temperature raises making his skin untouchable to any weapon, his hair spikes up, & his eyes roll to the back of his head and turn black –Rage Mode**

**Statistics**

**Power: 9**

**Speed: 7**

**Intelligence: 6**

**Endurance: 8**

**Strategy: 2**

**Teamwork: 1**

**Elusiveness/Agility: 10**

**Battle Skill: 7**

**Other**

**Do you have any ideas about any new deviant titans or weapons? -Nope**

**Extra info about Oc: Can't think of anything**

**P.S. I Know that not a lot of people may not look up the attack on titan stories so if you come across this then help me spread this to others, Please and Thank you**

**I'll try to get back to this as soon as I get enough characters but till then submit your characters**


	2. Chapter 1: The 200th Trainee Corps

Finally the first chapter of Attack on Titan: Armageddon, i'm excited for this and i hope the rest of you are too

**First let me say there are still lots of spots opened, but you have a better chance getting accepted if you make a villain, just throwing that out there. **

**Now lets get started**

* * *

**Year 981, Trainee Corps grounds**

**Iskander P.O.V**

I along with hundreds of other trainees was standing in the courtyard of the Trainee Corps, i was excited to start training but first we had to wait for the Instructor, while waiting i decided to observe others, but none i recognized. I spot a boy possibly a foreigner he almost reaches my height, he has pale skin, and really messy blond hair. The boy shifts his head towards me and gives me a smile and a thumbs up._"Weirdo"_

I spot a girl, light tanned skin and short black chin length hair, overall she was cute. "Checking out the girls huh" I jump in my fighting stance but surprised to see that blond kid.

"Yeah i guess some of the girls are pretty hot, i would love it if i was dating one of them. Ya know if your looking for girlfriend i can hook you up, but with that being said " I don't think that he'll ever shut up.

"By the way the name's David Reiss but you can me Raiser" He gave that same cocky smile and a thumbs up from before. I was going to speak but i saw a loading.

"It's a pretty cool nickname if i do say myself, after all i did think of it myself, the next commander of the Scouting Legion ne~" He just kept on talking and talking and talking. I was going to shut him up but i spot a cart

Then a loading cart stops in front of us and a short, petite woman stepped out and stood in front of us. Honestly, she was really pretty. She had shoulder length red hair,

"Welcome Trainees, I am your Head Instructor Christa Suzuki, you all will approach me as Instructor Suzuki" she slightly bows to us "Its a pleasure to meet all of you" Her voice is as heavenly as an angel

I stare at this (i'm guessing) 5'5 tall woman, along with most of the other trainees, and i speak for everyone when i thought_"This is different from what I've been told, the Trainee Corps are supposed to have ,mean, merciless instructors, this woman looks as innocent as a puppy"_

She then raised her hand to the cart"And this is my assistant, Viktor Velasquez" This man stood at 6'9, and with a flat top hairstyle,an intimidating physique, a strong jaw, and defined cheek bones,and dark tanned skin this guy was the spitting image of scary."He's the authority here, if you step out of line, don't pull your weight, or prove to be useless, you can bet Viktor won't hesitate to leave you for dead"

David (I think that was his name) then started to laugh, only to get the attention of not only Christa's but Viktor's attention. Finally calming his laughter he decided (for the hundredth time) to talk.

"Please, this guy is gonna put me in my place,this guy doesn't look so tough I ca-" He paused & pulled me to his side "I, David Reiss, and my friend umm" He whispered to me"Hey whats your name again?"

It was obvious arguing with him was useless so i decided to play along and try to find a way out of this"My name is Iskander"

"Aah i see" He clears his throat and said" Me and my friend Alex here is more than enough to take you on" _"_Did_ he just call me Alex"_ now i realize this guy is a bastard.

Christa chuckled at his comment "I think they just challenged you Viktor" he said nothing but walked towards us.

He was really tall up close"I accept your challenge"A intimidating voice to match a Intimidating man "We fight now"

Though this was a chance to show my skill, but all i thought of was how i was gonna kill David when its over.

"Hold up Hold up" Instr. Suzuki steps between us and Viktor "There will be no fighting of the sort"

_"I knew that was an angel"_She just saved me from getting my teeth caved in

"At least not today anyway"

_"Sigh, Never mind" _

"I can schedule your fight for another day,for now i want everyone to get settled in and tomorrow we'll begin training, Dismissed!"

**David Reiss P.O.V**

"This day is awesome isn't it Alex" I get no response but a strong glare "Did i do something wrong" Still no response

"First of all my name is Iskander and second how the hell did you drag me into YOUR MESS" Jeez, He seemed really mad at something or someone

"Yeah i know but Alex is easier to remember and if i remember correctly you wanted to fight"

"Well you must be stupid because i didn't say anything the whole time... _sigh .._.forget it_"_He suddenly started to leave

"Where ya going, Alex"

"I'm off to train, Instructor Suzuki did say that we would fight that guy, so i might as well suck it up and start preparing" I was surprised when and there isn't a better way to prepare but to train"

I put on my signature smile"Well as future Leader of the Survey Corps i can give you some pointers"

He only laughed "Yeah sure thing David"

"Whose the stupid one now i said you call me Raiser didn't I"

"Yeah sorry" He put on a smile of his own then left to train.

_"Hmph,This guy is pretty cool and with a little help from me who knows maybe we might come out of this fight alive after all" _I went after him

**Christa Suzuki P.O.V**

I was in my office researching the two boys that were going to fight Viktor and gotta say...

"Isakander Berlin and David Reiss, these two really are interesting don't you think Viktor".

I saw Viktor standing in the shadows"There's nothing interesting about them they're just two brats who think just because they been through hard times that they can get away with anything, need to be put in they're place"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment "I wouldn't say that, they remind of you when you were in the trainee corps"

He was irritated from what his fiancee said "Whatever" he moved towards Christa and lands another file on her desk.

She opened he file but only to be shocked "Viktor what is this" There was nothing but a picture of another blond but with a bob cut hairstyle

"That's Adrian Saito and as you can see we have no information on him, no birth date, no family, no personal records, nothing. His files are completely empty"

"I see your point" _"This boy can be a threat as far as we know... so then i guess... "_I came up with a temporary solution until i get more information on Adrian Saito.

"Viktor I want you to gather as much information on this boy, anywhere he goes you go, if he does anything suspicious you bring him into custody, understand. We can't afford to have any of... Them lurking within the walls, Understood". Viktor was gonna speak but then the door slammed opened showing a pink eyed girl holding an envelope.

"Instructor Suzuki this came in for you" She gave Viktor the envelope then left. When finished reading Viktor had a face of shock something he hasn't shown in years.

"Viktor what is it" No response so i raise my voice "VIKTOR TELL ME!"

He turns to me with intense anger emanating off him "The Shisganshina District has been attacked"

* * *

**Woo i picked the wrong week to make a story but hey i finally made it to the first Chapter**

**i'm not gonna give you guys an excuse other than i got lazy but i promise the next chapter isn't far away**

**Review and tell me what you think, AnimePsycho1 signing off**


	3. Chapter 2

**No new chapter, i just had to fix some grammar mistakes on this**

* * *

**Year 981 Shisganshina District (2 hours after the attack)**

**Chrita Suzuki P.O.V**

It was late at night and Me and Viktor was the first to reach and investigate the attack but was shocked to see not only the wall intact but the city in one piece. So we split up to cover more ground and to search for leads or witnesses to tell us what happened, though that was easier said than done.

I searched the whole east side of the town, in houses and ditches but couldn't find nothing to help figure out what happened _"How is this possible, a report of an attack yet no blood, no bodies, and not even a scratch on the city nor the wall. What the hell could have caused this to happen, we could be dealing with something more dangerous than just Titans, i'll need to inform the Survey Corps of this if they get here" _So I decided to wait on top of Wall Maria

"Whats the meaning of this Suzuki" I see one of the the Survey Corps squad leaders Tabor Ulrich, finally getting to the scene. He and his squad landed beside me "You have no jurisdiction out here i suggest you leave or i'll be forced to arrest you for interfering with-"

"Oh SHUT THE HELL UP!" I raised my voice at was not in the mood to hear this guys bullshit "Yes i know i'm no longer in the Survey Corps but right now you have more important things to worry about other than me! I've been investigating the scene ever sense i got here and in case you haven't noticed whatever attacked did something to the citizens, so I suggest you shut up and do what you came here for."_  
_

Angered but Defeated, he turned to his squad "Search the area if you spot any thing suspicious alert me immediately"

"Hai captain Tabor" they said before taking off

He narrowed his eyes at me "If you or anyone else of yours interfere with Survey Corp business i will arrest you for treason, now..." He walked towards me "Tell me everything you found out about this" Hesitantly,I decided to cooperate with him

"As you can see wall protecting the district and Wall Maria is intact so we can assume that who or whatever did this wasn't looking to destroy the walls but was after the are no traces left behind and as far as I know they are no survivors. And I have good reason this is because of Titan Shifters. I stopped realizing how mad he was getting

"Are you stupid, Titan Shifters." He laughed in my face "Those things died years ago, thats some imagination Christa" he kept laughing which started to pissed me off, then he stopped bu had a angry look "So... your telling me you have no useful information on this, Tch, talk about useless"

I wanted to slap him but resisted "Viktor is out right know looking in west side of the wall, he'll bring something that can be useful"

"That big ape couldn't find the sun if it was daytime, you and him are just wasting my time. Unless he comes back with useful information you to will be brought in for questioning"

"You don'y seriously believe that me and Viktor are behind this do you?"

"Anythings possible, and if you aren't behind this then you'll come with me quietly, without resisance"

"There'll be no need for that " I turn around seeing Viktor with a young girl standing behind him. "This is Sonya I found her hiding in his house on the other side of the wall, he said saw the event that played out here." I approached Sonya but only for her to cower behind Viktor

"Its okay i won't hurt you" I reached my hand out to her and gave her a friendly smile "I'm Christa Suzuki its nice to meet you Sonya" She reached to shake my hand but then Tabor harshly grabbed her arm making her scream

"Enough of this nonsense!" He shot a yellow smokescreen into the air signaling his team to return.

I was furious at the way he was treating Sonya "What do you think your doing, your scaring her Tabor"

"That doesn't matter this girl could have important information and needs to be interrogated, if anything she could've cause all th-..." Tabor fell to ground after being punched by Viktor and I went to calm Sonya

Intense anger was shown on Viktors face "People like you disgust me, your the kind of person that cares for themselves and do whatever it takes to excel hurting anyone in path." Viktor then took a Sambo fighting stance "I won't let you harm this girl as long as i'm here" Enraged, Tabor withdrew the blades of his 3D Maneuver Gear

He charged at me and Viktor"I WARNED YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!." Viktor stood to protect me but then a hooded figure came and judo thrown Tabor to the ground shocking everyone. Tabor stood up holding his chest having a shocked look on his face.

"That's enough Tabor, I didn't send you to attack allies" The Man take his hood revealing himself as Commander Esmond. "Now tell me whats going on"

**...**

**Trainee Corps Grounds**

**Nigel Grieller P.O.V**

I stand behind the boys cabin staring at the stars and smoking a cigarette that I sneaked in. For the first day of being a trainee it was pretty stressful, I had to kick to two peoples asses because of their constant harassment towards my sister. Which she didn't thank me for, so yeah it was pretty stressful._"__Oh well at least people will know then to mess with me or my sister"_

"Where did you get that Nigel" I looks to she her with her hands on her waist and a scowl on her face. "You know its bad to smoke"

I ignored her question "What are doing up so late" I took a drag on my cigarette and let out some smoke "Go to bed Lily"

Disgusted by the smell she took my cigarette and stomped it out "Just because your older doesn't mean you can boss me around and control my life" While she was talking I light another cigarette.

"Are those same guys from earlier still bothering you" It seemed she was gonna protest about my extra cigarette but she didn't.

"First of all they weren't bothering me, they were just flirting"

_"Tch" _I thought _"Same thing to me"_

"Second, i could've handled those two myself if I wanted to and thir~ Ugh" She stomped out my extra cigarette, which was now starting to tick me off "And Third, you shouldn't be smoking. I don't want to lose you too" Surprised by her comment I look at her only to see her face down with tears hitting the ground so i wrap my around her in a comforting hug.

"Don't say that Lily, I'l always be here for you don't ever think otherwise. No cigarette is gonna take out that easily" She then embraced me as well

"You Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise"

**...**

**The Forrest of Giant Trees (6 ****hours after the attack)**

**Third Person P.O.V**

A green-eyed blonde stands in the center of the Forrest, waiting impatiently for his acquaintance. "Its about time Eli" A scrawny man comes from the shadows wearing a black cloak. "Did you complete the mission?"

Eli's voice sounded weak and shaky but he had a smile on his face "This Forrest sure has grown in the past 100 years, don't ya think Adrian?"

The blonde named as Adrian got irritated "I asked you question Eli"

Eli just kept ignoring him "I don't think i've seen tress this tall my whole life, what about you Adrian?"

Steam started to emanate from Adrian"DID YOU COMPLETE THE MISSION OR NOT!"

"Ok OK just calm down friend, all humans of the Shisganshina district are extracted and is ready to be harvested, just as Rhokoth wanted"

"Good then" The blonde starts to walk off "Now just lay low and wait for your next orders"

"Wait Adrian..." Adrian turns his attention agitated that he has to keep talking to his 'partner'

"The hell is it"

"You need to give a report or else Rhokoth will have your head, you know how impatient he is"

In front of Eli almost instantly Adrian raises him in the air by his neck. "Rhokoth can burn for all i care" Adrian's voice was demonic, his eyes were pitch, black and steam was emanating from his body. Eli knew of this ability far to well.

Though struggling to speak Eli smirked at Adrian's state. "You should be more careful Adrian" Eli looks up at the steam emanating from the forrest "You'll lead them straight to us"

That only made Adrian angrier and he choke slammed Eli into the ground making his hood come of showing his shaved head and Adrian planted fis foot on Eli's lungs making him cough up blood. Finally Adrian calmed himself and his eye color returned back to green along with his body temperature and voice.

Eli stays implanted in the ground but still smirking."You don't tell me what do Eli NOR RHOKOTH!... , so i'll only say it once more lay low and wait for your next orders" and Adrian left, leaving Eli still implanted.

Eli then started laughing hysterically before calming himself "That was some report Adrian, Rhokoth will love to hear"

**...**

**Trainee Corps Grounds**

**Isakander P.O.V**

2nd day of of the trainee corps and we all stand side by side in the courtyard awaiting our Instructors orders. I personally was still sore from yesterday from training with David. Annoying as he may be he sure can fight. After ten minutes of waiting, Viktor steps out of Ms. Suzukis cabin and informs us of a shocking event.

He seemed hesitant to tell us but he managed to do so "Last night former head Instructor resigned your duties as Head Instructor because of... important matters"

I couldn't believe it "Wait what matters can be so important th-"

"QUIET!" Viktor raised his voice and it was obvious he too wasn't happy with what happened either

He continued to talk "So as of now, I will be Training you as your Head Instructor and you will now approach me as Head Instructor Viktor" I still didn't understand why would resign after the first day, but now i have to worry of myself

"Now today we begin to evaluate your potential to use the 3D Maneuver Gear." He walks back and forth analyzing everyone's face. "To pass you'll need High endurance, strong legs, nerves of steel, and spatial awareness. Fail and you'll be one step closer to graduating but fail and you'll be sent packing back to whatever place you came from. He stops in front me staring me down and i return the favor. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

We all take our salutes "Hai, Instructor Viktor"

* * *

**Don't forget to Review, and i'll be back with another chapter**

**AnimePsycho1 signing off**


	4. Side Story 1: Iskander Berlin

**Hey guys i don't have anyway of explaining the Oc's past so from time to time i'll be presenting these Side Stories that'll explain a Oc's past**

**I hope you enjoy and give credit to this Oc's creator... ****reven228**

**Here's a liitle info: Name: Iskander Berlin**

**Age: ****15 **_in the current story, &_ **8 **_in this story_

**Appearance: Slicked back blond hair, light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin**

**Personality: Smart & Optimistic** _More will be later revealed_

**Nationality:Greek**

**Ethnicity:Caucasian**

**History:** _Your about to find out_

* * *

**Year 974, Wall Maria**

**A Young boy looks with excitement onto the Survey Corps as they prepare for they're next expedition**

The Survey Corps stand at the ready in front of the wall "Now we begin the 116th expedition outside the wall, Today we The Wings of Freedom will lead humanity towards victory" A riot of cheers erupt from the other soldiers.

Then the gate opens, "ADVANCE!" And once again the Survey Corps begin anew

**...**

**Iskander P.O.V**

_"So awesome"_ I thought_ I can't wait to explore the outside world myself" _I was told lots of great stories of the outside world, like frozen earth, flaming water, 100 foot high forests all those and more await me too outside these walls.

"Iskander come along now" I turn to see my father motioning me that its time to go home which sucked because I knew it was time for my lessons

As I walk behind my dad not one of us has nothing to say till, "Hey Dad do you think i'll be able to go outside the walls" That put him in a sudden stop almost making me ram into him.

After awhile he responded "Its getting late, we should hurry home your mother will be worried" And thus he continued walking. Even though he didn't say it I know he would've said Yes...

...Wouldn't he?

**...**

"Dad!... Dad!..." I anxiously wait in my bed for one of my fathers great stories of the outside world. Every night was a new story about the wonders and adventure that awaits me. Now all there was now for my dad to show up and until he does I refuse go to sleep. I yell, "Dad"

"Okay okay calm down Iskander i was talking to your mother, now what is it?" He sat at the edge of my bed

I glared at him for forgetting his promise "Your supposed to tell me one of your stories , don't tell me you forgot" He looked at me like i was stupid before giving a heavy sigh.

"Its been a long day son so why don't we skip the story today and go to bed" He started to leave until I protested

"No you promised me every night you would tell me a story about the outside world"

"I know what I said but..." This was the first he never wanted to tell me a story and I wasn't going to let this be the day he doesn't

"Iskand-"

"You Promised!"

"Yeah bu-"

"PROMISED!"

"That's enough Iskander!" I look to see my mother at the door not amused by me and my fathers argument "Your father has had a hard day and your yelling is only going to make it worse."

I hung my head, "I'm sorry"

My mother than embraced me showing that she didn't mean to yell "Its okay sweetheart, can't you just go to bed without one" she asked

Disappointed, but knowing I won't win the end I gave in "Yeah I can"

"Good" And with that both my parents left me to myself "Goodnight Iskander" said my father

_"Whatever" _Tomorrows a new day

**...**

**Next Day, 6 pm and The Survey Corps return  
**

This expedition was longer than any other expedition the Survey Corps have taken/ It's been a whole day now and people were spreading stupid rumors like something called a Titan got them. I ignored it all knowing that there's no such thing as a Titan. At least not one I was ever told about

Then the towns bell rang finaly signaling the return of the Survey Corps, so I rushed to the center of town thinning _"I knew they were still alive, those idiots were lying about some stupid Titan"_

Everyone from the town awaits the Survey Corps, I look from atop of a couple crates with lots of anticipation. When the gate opened the look on everyone's face was one of shock. Only one them stepped through the gate limping towards the town with his gear and attire bloodied up which was burning up like the blood was made from acid which explaines why his bottom left jaw looked like it was burned off.I examine the crowd to see horrified faces and shocked expressions which was confusing to me.

I thought _"What out there would do this? What was people afraid of? Where was the other soldiers? What was a Titan?", _all of these questions and more swarmed in my head eating me from the inside. _"Was dad lying to me this whole time" _I clenched my fist with rage,not believing my own thoughts, thinking my father lied to me.

The Injured man was being carried back to the infirmary but when people left they still was in a state of shock. So i did the only thing i could do and confronted my father.

**...**

**Blacksmith Shop**

I watch my dad putting final touches on the blade used by the Military. He always wanted me to be a blacksmith like him but i always sought out more bigger dreams and adventures. Stopping during his work he confronting him he came to me. "Is something wrong Iskander?" he asked, I didn't realize but I had an expression like I've just been through a lot of pain. But even so I was too scared to confront my dad on these questions I had. He took an knee reaching my eye level "Iskander, tell me whats wrong"

"Dad..." I wanted to tell him but hesitantly I couldn't, So I put on a fake smile "I was just wondering whats for dinner" He didn't seem convinced but I didn't stop doing my gimmick. "Really dad its nothing i'm just hungry, really I am"

"Well its about time to eat anyway" He stood back up probably buying my act "Come on i'm sure your mother has dinner ready" I did as he said and went we walked together towards home.

But deep inside I still couldn't grasp the fact that my father lied and I couldn't question him on it. So then I decided on the next expedition out the walls, I'm going outside the walls to find out the truth for myself.

**...**

**Year 975, Expedition 117**

"Men, Today~" As the leader gives the usual speech before departing from the wall, I silently stay still and covered in a one of the carts of their travels. I didn't want to leave without telling my parents but they would never let me go if i said anything. This was the best way to see the wonders of the outside world with no restrictions or rules holding me back. This was the best way to prove that my father wasn't lying and the best way to experience life outside the walls.

"ONWARD MEN!" And thus with that, The Survey Corps began their adventure outside the wall. But before that I heard some soldiers talking about something called a Titan, My dad had never informed me about these Titans. But Never the less, hopefully when I come back...

...I'll have stories to tell him about

**...**

**Shrodinger Berlin P.O.V**

Its been almost a whole day since Iskander disappeared and as I hold Maria as she cries into my chest I feel that I failed my job as a father. I failed to keep our son safe and now he's gone off and disappeared, I notified friends,family, even the Survey Corps but still no one has seen Iskander. And as my duty as a father I should be looking as well but yet I'm not all I can do know is to pray for his safe return.

Then a knock is heard from the front door "Wait here" I tell Maria. As I open the door a soldier of the Survey Corps stands there, he had black hair, burn scars on his bottom left jaw but the most shocking thing was the blond boy at his side.

The man spoke, "I do believe this child is yours"

**...**

**Iskander P.O.V**

I stand in front of my father keeping the tears from falling from my face. "Iskander" My mother rushed to embrace me. I had no excuse other than that I'm a horrible kid who didn't deserve kind caring parents like them. My mother than gazed at the whole in my shoulder where my whole arm was.

Then the Survey Corp person spoke "He snuck into one of the carts before we set foot outside the wall, and unfortunately paid the price with whats little left of his arm. I am deeply sorry, as the one leading the expedition it was my responsibility to keep him safe and for that I'm sorry." When he finished my mother fainted onto the ground and I rushed to check on her letting my tears fall in the process.

My father picks my mother up bridal style "Iskander go inside... now" Still crying I ran inside the house to weep into my pillow. "Thank you for your help, may I ask your name." I heard my father ask the man that saved my life.

"Commander Dorian Esmond" he responded "If you excuse me I must go" that was the last I heard.

I was sad, I was disappointed in myself, but most of all I was mad. I wanted to see a world full of wonders but got a world full of horror and destruction. Those things took away my hopes, my dreams, my arm, and my future so from that day on I promised myself I would join the Survey Corps and take revenge on those filthy monsters called Titans.

**...**

**3 months after the Incident**

After the day I came back I wasn't allowed to go anywhere

I was sitting on my bed reading up on the outside world (though it was a horrible place doesn't mean it still wasn't worth knowing about)"Iskander come here for a second" I heard my father call me and went his workplace (where he would always be at) "Come here I want to show you what I've been working on" I follow him into the back of the shed my mind wondering what his special project was. Since my accident he's been working on it everyday.

Once in the back my mother was waiting for us. "Mom at are you doing down here" I was confused

"Me and your father wanted to show you something" she responded

Behind her was was (I'm guessing) Dads special project covered up in a black sheet. "You wanted to show me a blanket" A little agitated for this long walk.

"No boy, its whats under the blanket that I've been working on" I still wasn't amused "Listen we know your birthday isn't far away" Infact its actually tommorrow "But we wanted to give you your present early" He un-sheathed his project "So here it is"

Lost for words I stare at my fathers project, A Mechanical Arm.

He put him hand on my shoulder "I didn't want you to lose sight of your dreams just because of you have one arm, so I spent days and night making this for you" I couldn't help but to tear up from my fathers gracious act, even if it was from his only son.

My mom embraced me "Happy Birthday Iskander" I did the same to her with a tear falling from my face

**...**

**Year 981**

Over the past years it got harder and harder to prepare for joining the military but I didn't quit I kept pushing my limits even if I would've lost my other arm, and though my mother hated the idea she didn't stop me from accomplishing my dreams and neither did my father.

Since I got my new arm and a new attitude and I gotta say, life's been sweet. I'veI've picked up a bunch of new things, I've continued my studies on the outside world, learning more about the landscape of the walls and learning as much as I can about titans (but had no success on that topic). I've also learned Krav Maga a military fighting style that can really turn some heads, _Literally_. And to put all that to good use I've already signed up for the Trainee Corps and thus departing today.

Now all there was to do is to say goodbye.

**...**

"What about tools in case of repairs?"

"Yeah Dad got it covered" We've been going back and forth for 10 straight minutes it's really pissing me off

"What about your spare tools. I've told you that if your arm breaks down I can't just come and fix it you need to be responsible and lear~"

"DAD! I got everything okay, now enough with the questions please" I've had enough of his lectures

"He's right hun, Iskander is fifteen now he can make his own decisions especially now that he'll be joining the military" My mother always took my side "We would have to let him go eventually"

"Thanks ma but I won't be gone forever I come back and visit, I promise" I gave her a hug to show that I plan on keeping my promise

"Okay I have to go now" I release the hug and start to head towards the recruit cart.

"Be safe now and don't do anything reckless and that means breaking your arm as well"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Jeez my Dad can't take a hint

I gave my family one last wave goodbye and thus was on my way to becoming a soldier. I wore long sleeve shirt to hid my arm from other Trainees. I just like to be asked a bunch of dumb questions or have people take pity on me, but ultimately this arm won't make me knock your teeth down your throat.

After the longest ride ever, I made it to the Training grounds. There hundreds of other Trainees which (I might add) a lot of them looked like push-overs but that only means I'll have a better chance to show off my skill.

But first, we all had to wait for the Head Instructor to show.

* * *

**I admit I probaly down played his age in the begining but ultimately I'm Very proud of this, you all know the deal Review, Fav, Follow or whatever**

**Also reven228, I'm looking forward to what you think**

**Until then AnimePsycho1 signing out**


End file.
